Forgetting Yesterday
by Emily anne C
Summary: Avery Dawn & Jack Paulsen realize after Avery's 7 birthday that secrets are revealing along with danger. After being seperated for years they reunite at 15 and finally discover that they have powers. Powers any supernatural would kill to have...literally.


_For my friend Caitlin, for always putting up with me and being so eager to read my stories_

_This is MY original story... So absolutley NO COPYRIGHT_

**_My Perfect imperfection_**

_I used to believe everything was perfect....Until now. Lies, the only thing I've ever known. I used to like lies, when I was younger. How even someone you love could sugar coat something and it would always seem better. But lies can't last forever. The truth always reveals itself, one way or another. Sadly, the truth wasn't so kind this time. People lie to protect you from the unknown... but secrets are different. People say secrets aren't lying, just not saying the truth. Really ... they're worse. This is my secret, my truth, my fight... my life. I can live with it, face it. We can face it. Now all that's left to do: forget yesterday._

**The Beginning...**

**N**ine o'clock car rides, the usual start to my mornings since I was a toddler. I gazed through my open window; the rich summer air filled my lungs as I waited impatiently for the familiar stretch of country road to the Paulsen's house to end.

"How much longer?" I asked my mom in my bubbly childish voice. Her deep green eyes glanced at me in the rear-view mirror from the passenger's seat with a grin pulling at the corners of her full lips. "We're almost there sweetie."

Impatience –my everlasting enemy- consumed me and I started to bounce in my seat. What did she mean we're almost there? We hadn't even gotten to the driveway and that was a five minute ride alone! So I had nothing to do for that excruciatingly long time but sit tight and scan the forest for the almost invisible driveway.

Then I remembered the small notepad and crayons I'd brought with me. I tugged them out of my "Winnie the Pooh" backpack and started colouring. I drew trees, the creek, a birthday hat, my family and my best friend, Jack. Well it turned out as well as any six year old would draw... well seven year old now.

We were visiting the Paulsen's, which wasn't very new, except for the circumstances- it was my birthday. All I wanted was the normal- to see Jack, have cake and ice cream and have fun. Too Bad I didn't know my normal days were coming to an end. Soon, I would be thrusted into a whole new world... whether I wanted it or not

I continued to draw my almost perfect scene when the sun suddenly faded into shadows. I looked up to see the tall forest creeping towards us. _Finally!_ I thought and let out a sigh of relief as we turned onto the long drive way through the woods, we were close. Just five more minutes of this torture before I got to get out of my stupid car seat.

Why did I need one anyways? I was seven now, didn't that count for anything? Well I guess it was size that counted, because all of my friends were out of their seats already. Me? I'm almost a foot smaller than all of them and I look closer to five than seven.

With all of my annoying thoughts I had lost track of time. We stopped in the dirt driveway just in front of the house. The cozy cottage like house stood beautiful as ever. Pale stones and dark blue trim made the house something from a fairytale. That wasn't the best part though.

There was the cute little creek in the back yard that made for a very cozy spot to play. I remembered my first time here and how I lost my way in the woods until Jack came for me. My first time here with the Paulsen's was the beginning of my fairytale and it just got better and better... until I had to leave at the end of the day.

Fiddling around with my thumbs was the only thing – besides the clever child restraint on the door- stopping me from ripping off my seatbelt, jumping out of my car seat and pounding on the Paulsen's door asking to see him. After getting out of his seat, dad came to save me from my soon to be anxiety attack.

I quickly grabbed my backpack before he un-buckled me and lifted me out, still bouncing up and down with a goofy grin on my face. "A little eager are we?" Dad said as he held me out to look at my face.

One dark eyebrow rose over one of his gray oval-shaped eyes. With a huge smile I nodded my head, my long super-blonde hair waving. He laughed and with a sigh put me down.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I darted to the front door of the cottage-like house and knocked on the door. After only a couple of seconds, I felt too eager so I ran to the window. Mrs. Paulsen was on her way to the door, no sign of Jack or Mr. Paulsen. I turned for the door, but in a split second too many things happened.

The door opened, before I could even turn to head for it. Jack was behind me smiling welcomingly. I let out a shriek and fell down backwards on my butt. How did he do that?

Everyone erupted with laughter. In a small part of my mind I noted Mr. Paulsen had come to stand beside Mrs. Paulsen as they chuckled. Great! Now I had one more person to be embarrassed in front of. Quickly, I got up and -with a scowl at Jack- we headed off into the family room.

We played with his new video game, and of course I completely failed every time I was up. He didn't laugh though, which surprised me, he just sat there and smiled happily at me. Or was that just as bad as laughing?

After that mess, he brought me outside and we played hide and go seek in the forest. I was it first after losing two games of rock paper scissors. I mumbled that I was off my game today, which was true. Ever since we stepped outside, I had a weird feeling inside me that was painful and yet insistent as well. I had to be out here, even if it hurt, for some strange reason.

With a huge huff I turned and leaned my face onto the cool stone of the house wall. I counted to forty and then whirled around and started sprinting into the all-too-familiar forest.

The emerald green forest was dark and wet with dew... at ten o'clock? Well, that's how I always pictured a forest; a dark eerie place with mysteries behind every corner. I walked up to a huge evergreen tree with an odd sense of needing to be there, when one of the low leaves twitched. Cautiously I moved forward, ready for him to try to surprise me again. My right hand reached out in front of me to move the branch when something flew up to the forest tops.

_Eeep!_ I screeched and then backed up into an oak tree. My breathing was on the verge of hyperventilation when the birds (no, the birds weren't the things to scare the bejeezus out of me) flew away leaving me staring at the creature behind the needles. It was a rabbit... I _think_. The pile of fresh blood, gristle and bones sat there behind the brush.

As the bile was rising, I found myself frozen. Even if I wanted to tear my eyes away, I just... couldn't. There was no way I could move my tiny legs to get me away from the scene. It felt as if I was frozen and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't control myself.

Swallowing hard, I mentally kicked myself. _It's just a dead animal Avery! Man, don't be such a baby, you're seven! _Yet I still couldn't get over the brutality of the scene before me. So I just stood there helplessly, tears rolling off my cheeks.

Almost on cue -to make the scene something from a movie- it started to rain. Perfectly in tuned with my tears, the rain washed away some of the blood from the poor creature.

As I continued staring at the deceased, I felt an odd pain go through me. It touched my heart the most, and my soul- if that's possible. I realised that the feeling I had when I stepped out of the house was this exact one, only amplified with the sight.

Was I going crazy? It had to be a coincidence. Obviously I felt the need to come outside we were playing hide and go seek and I was it! I was having headaches when it rained too, so the pain wasn't very different, just sensing a storm. But the rain was light and it didn't explain the soul deep pain I was feeling. Strange.

As I leaned against the tree – the soundless tears still falling and my mind still racing for answers- I realized that I was still it and I still hadn't found Jack. Right on cue, Jack came sprinting through the trees.

"Man you are _so_ slow! Were you planning—?" He paused when he saw my tear stained face. "Ave what's wrong?" He tensed, and scanning the forest, strode straight to my side.

I said nothing, but jerked my chin in the direction of the bloody carcass. It was completely washed of all blood and the rain seemed to continue pouring. Weeping.

Jack fallowed the direction of my gaze and understanding flashed across his face. "Stupid Birds!" He cussed.

"I-I-It wasn't b-b-birds" I managed to choke out. Even though I saw the birds fly away from it -after taking their fare share of its flesh- I felt as if there was some other cause of its death.

"I think it was hunters." I said solemnly, in the voice of a stranger. They weren't my words exactly, it was almost as if they were shoved in my head by some other force. Again, strange.

As the words came from my mouth though, I felt a strange sense of rightness in them.

"Well whatever _it _was–" Jack put an emphasis on it. I guessed he didn't believe it was a hunter. Well, I knew it was and that's all that mattered. "We'll – I mean _I'll_ have to bury it later."

"No I'll help you and let's do it now." I said stubbornly. Something about the situation, made me feel like I needed to bury it, and fast.................................................................................................

_**There is more to the chapter and I will finish it will be posted as soon as possible..... hope you enjoyed :)**_

**Index**

**_Avery Dawn & Jack Paulsen_**

**_Avery Dawn- Girl- Half demon_**

_First recognized ability: chromokinesis (brought on by her feelings)_

_Second recognized ability: Thermokinesis _

_Third recognized ability: Geokinesis_

Able to control the ecosystem/nature (chromokinesis: weather; example, : tornado, rain, clouds, fog) with emotions until she learns to control her powers with her thoughts. She continues to learn the full extent of her own psycokinesis and learns she is very talented and can do three (First ability and second tie in with each other). Her abilities can be compared to telekinesis because throughout her experience she shows related side effects.

**_Parents:_**

_Christopher Dawn_

_Elizabeth Dawn_

**_Nick Names:_**

_Ave(pronounced- Ahv): Jack_

_Avy(pronounced- Ah v): Dad (Christopher Dawn)_

_Avey(pronounced-A V): Mom(Elizabeth Dawn)_

**_Ability to control or manipulate the elements_**

_Thermokinesis_ _- This is the term used to categorize temperature kinesis_

_Pyrokinesis- hot/ fire_

_Cryokinesis__- Cold/Ice _

_Geokinesis- the ground(earthquakes or moving)_

_Chromokinesis - This is the term used to categorize further all kinds of weather related kinesis. _

_-Hydrokinesis__ - Water (also known as aquakinesis) _

_-Aerokinesis__ - Wind _

**Index(_cont..._)**

**_Avery Dawn & Jack Paulsen_**

**_Jack Paulsen- Boy- half demon_**

_Single recognized ability: Biokinesis_

_Exact ability: Vitakinesis_

_Type of weapon: Psychic weapons_

Able to go inside another mind and heal the mind (as to think they are well). He is also able to make the subjects mind hallucinate, feel immense pain, lose senses (smell, taste, sight, etc...), feel better and so on. Although he would do no physical harm, the hallucinations, pain or sense loss could make the subject cause harm to itself.

**_Parents_**

_Clayton Paulsen_

_Scarlett Paulsen_

**_Nick Name_**

_Jay- Avery_

**_Ability to create a weapon of psychic energy that can harm mentally and not physically_**

_Biokinesis - Life, manipulating DNA _

_Vitakinesis__- the ability to heal or harm the body/mind _

**Index**

**_Christopher Dawn & Elizabeth Dawn_**

**_Christopher Dawn_**

_Single recognized ability: Thermokinesis_

_Exact Ability: Pyrokinesis_

_Type of weapon: Physical_

Able to summon fire at any instant with his connection. Can utilise his powers to heal himself harm others or heal others. The fire he uses can't harm him at all but it can harm the subject unless Christopher doesn't allow it. He has complete control and can burn anything. Christopher senses any use of his element (ex. , forest fire, camp fire etc..) within a 3 mile radius.

**_Child_**

_Avery Dawn_

**_Nick Names_**

_Mr. Dawn- Jack_

_Dad- Avery_

_Chris- (Jack) Scarlett Paulsen, Elizabeth Dawn, Clayton Paulsen_

**_Ability to control or manipulate the temperature_**

_Thermokinesis_ _- This is the term used to categorize temperature kinesis_

_Pyrokinesis- hot/ fire_


End file.
